Rofu (Canon)/Unbacked0
Summary Rofu is the successor of Nanto Suichō Ken before Rei was and was the one who accepted Rei as the next successor of Nanto Suichō Ken, however, after the nuclear fallout, Rofu decided he wanted to conquer the world like Raoh and Souther. To do so, he chose to kill Eva, the Queen of Asgarðr so he could take over, however, this alerted Rei that he was the one responsible. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-B, High 6-B with the Danko Sōsai Ken Name: Rofu Origin: Fist of the North Star Gender: Male Age: 50's Classification: (Former) Successor of Nanto Suichō Ken Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Is a master of Nanto Seiken), Air Manipulation, Chi Manipulation (By using Nanto Seiken, Rofu can use air pressure to cut apart his opponents), Status Effect Inducement (With the Komen Yu, Rofu can paralyze any opponent he slashes), Regeneration Negation (Negated Rima's regeneration), Aura, Forcefield Creation (Rofu can create an aura which sends waves of chi to protect him or he can fire off this chi as an offensive weapon) Attack Potency: At least Country Level (Is stronger than Rei, Defeated Rima in their fight), Large Country Level with the Danko Sōsai Ken (Should scale to Rei who would have killed Raoh with the Danko Sōsai Ken if it hit) Speed: FTL (Can react to Rei's attacks) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Country Level Durability: At least Country Level (Survived hits from Rei and Rima) Stamina: Superhuman (As the successor of Nanto Suichō Ken he should be comparable to former successors who could stand on a pole for ten days straight, Killed 1000 soldiers on his own) Range: Standard melee range to Tens of metres Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Despite being a successor of Nanto Suichō Ken, his skill is lower than other successors since he relies on power rather than skill Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Nanto Seiken: Rofu is a practitioner in Nanto Seiken, the polar opposite of Hokuto Shinken. The main ability of Nanto Seiken is to use air pressure to create waves around the user's fist or fingers to slice up the opponent. Rofu is the successor of a form of Nanto Seiken known as Nanto Suichō Ken which has the user move like a bird with unparalleled force. ** Hien Ryūbu (Flying Swallow Flowing Dance): Hien Ryūbu is a technique where Rofu jumps into the air and mimics the form of a bird before slicing the opponent into pieces. ** Seiki Mōha (Awful Netting Wave): Seiki Mōha is a technique where Rofu rapidly slices the opponent which causes a large number of slashes all over the opponent's body. ** Ko Ha Ryū (Tiger Destroys Dragon): Ko Ha Ryū is a technique where Rofu stabs his opponent which puts the opponent in a state where they appear to be dead. ** Danko Sōsai Ken (Resolute Mutual Death Fist): Danko Sōsai Ken is a technique where Rofu sacrifices his life force to attack the opponent by slicing them into pieces. ** Nanto Gekisei Kakubu (Striking Star Frightening Dance): Nanto Gekisei Kakubu is a technique where Rofu slices the opponent's face with his arms. ** Hishō Hakurei (Soaring White Loveliness): Hishō Hakurei is Rofu's ultimate technique, he pushes his hands against the ground and boosts himself into the air before slashing his opponent's shoulders. ** En'ou Soushou (Dual Talons): En'ou Soushou is a technique where Rofu charges his hands with chi and slash the opponent with them. ** Hichō Rangeki Ha (Flying Bird Wild Halberd Wave): Hichō Rangeki Ha is a technique where Rofu rapidly slashes the opponent while in mid-air. ** Hiten Zetsurei (Heaven's Glory): Hiten Zetsurei is a technique where Rofu jumps into the air and fires chi into the ground before the areas where the chi landed erupt into pillars of energy. ** Ousou Reppa (Talons of Destruction): Ousou Reppa is a technique where Rofu fires a small ball of chi which explodes into a large number of slash waves that cut any opponent near it into pieces. ** Jinshū Shi Zan (Swift Attack Beak Slash): Jinshū Shi Zan is a technique where Rofu jumps into the air and dives into the opponent with his hands first while slashing. ** Kakuyoku Jinzan (Crane Wing Rapid Slash): Kakuyoku Jinzan is a technique where Rofu jumps into the air and spins around while slashing which slices any opponent around Rofu into pieces. ** Komen Yu (Lake Surface Swimming): Komen Yu is a technique where Rofu slashes the opponent which paralyses them. ** Kūbuen Ri Zan (Departing Slash of the Sky Dancing Swallow): Kūbuen Ri Zan is a technique where Rofu jumps into the air repeatedly slashes the opponent. ** Kyōkaku Shōbu (Wild Crane Soaring Dance): Kyōkaku Shōbu is a technique where Rofu jumps into the air while slashing with his arms. ** Mugai Zetsuei Shō (Lesser Outside Shadow-splitting Palm): Mugai Zetsuei Shō is a technique where Rofu stabs the opponent in the chest with his hand. ** Senjin Gaha Zan (Thousand Dust Rock Destruction Slash): Senjin Gaha Zan is a technique where Rofu rapidly slashes his opponent. ** Suzaku Tenshō (Vermillion Sparrow Unfolding Flight): Suzaku Tenshō is a technique where Rofu slashes the opponent's face. ** Tensei Kakushou (Heavenly Tackle): Tensei Kakushou is a technique where Rofu knocks the opponent into the air before slamming them into the ground. ** Tenchi Bunryuushu (Earth-Splitting Dragon Hand): Tenchi Bunryuushu is a technique where Rofu slashes the air which sends waves of chi at the opponent. ** Zanchō Zan (Remnant Bird Slash): Zanchō Zan is a technique where Rofu slashes the opponent which will tear apart their body if they move within three seconds. If they don't move then the parts of their body where they were slashed will reattach themselves. ** Yōsō Sankaku Kyaku (Hawk Talon Triangle Kick): Yōsō Sankaku Kyaku is a technique where Rofu jumps from a wall and kicks the opponent. ** Rekkū Jingai Shu (Breaking Sky Blade Cliff Hand): Rekkū Jingai Shu is a technique where Rofu delivers a powerful downward chop to his opponent. ** Tōki no Aura (Fighting Spirit Aura): Tōki no Aura is a technique which allows Rofu to use his chi as a protective aura that surrounds him. This aura protects Rofu by creating fists that punch an opponent that gets too close and Rofu can fire off beams of his aura to attack at a range. ** Shōha Metsu Fujin (Palm Wave Destructive Wind Formation): Shōha Metsu Fujin is a technique where Rofu fires a powerful wave of chi at his opponent which slices them apart if it hits them. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 6